My life is a terribledance
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Camryn is like every normal adult she had a past and she hates it. When her cousin, John Cena, brings a new man into her life and the past one returns what will happen to her? Rated M for language, sexual content in later chapters, and some violence. terrible
1. Chapter 1

**So this just popped into my head. Tell me what you think and should I continue it?**

* * *

Camryn Cena is a cousin of John Cena. She's not any different from anybody else she just gets asked a lot if she's related to John Cena and she says no. She doesn't want to be haunted down for his phone number or his autograph. She wants a normal life but she loves her cousin their like brother and sister. She has a past just like anybody but she's not very proud of hers. Now she is a physical fitness trainer. She loves her job. Every now and then John will come to Alabama to see his favorite southern bell, that's what he calls her, and they will goof off and act like kids again. She loves the time she spends with him. Being an only child growing up was tough but John was her rock.

~Camryn's POV~

After I got off of work I went straight home. John called earlier and said he would be able to come by on his way home. He also said he was bringing a friend. I don't know exactly what he meant by that but as long as their nice I don't mind. Once I got home I decided it was time to clean the place, it was a mess. So I cleaned for a good three hours then I heard the doorbell. 'Shit I look terrible, great first impression on John's friend.' I thought before trying to get some of the dust off me before going to the door. I opened it and there stood my favorite cousin with some man I didn't know. I smiled when I saw John and he pulled me into a hug.

"There's my nut ball of a cousin." John said with a smile.

"Jack ass!" I replied as I pulled back from his arms. "Damn John has your arms gotten bigger? And how the fuck does that work?" I asked as I hit his arm. I heard a laugh from the side. I looked over a John's friend and smiled. He was hot! "Camryn" I said as I looked at him with a smile.

"Randy." He said before extending his hand to me. I smiled and shook it with a smile. Damn what a grip. I thought I would faint that man has a sexy voice, grin and body. Greek god!

"Well you two lets go inside and get out of the heat." I said before backing up so they could get in. As Randy walked past me I had to look at that fine ass. Damn I would so want to have him! 'STOP IT CAMRYN! He's way out of your league.' I thought trying to shake him from my thoughts, not very easy. I closed the front door and walked into the living room where the guys where. "Can I get y'all anything?" I asked with my southern charm.

"Beer for me," John said with a weird grin. 'He probably saw me looking at Randy.'

"Me to," Randy replied as he looked at me. I nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh John the Xbox controllers are in the cabinet beside the T.V." I said as I opened the fridge.

"Got it!" He replied. I grabbed two beers and a bottled root beer for me and went to the living room. I handed John his beer and then Randy. As I handed Randy his, our hands brushed together and I swear I felt a spark or something. He must have felt have felt it to since he locked eyes with me. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"So Camryn what have you been up to lately?" John asked as he signed into his Xbox account.

"Work, sleep, and more work." I said as I sat in my chair beside the couch and opened my root beer.

"Oh like us." John said before turning on Halo.

"Damn you John you know I love halo!" I said as I looked at him.

"Wanna play?" He asked as he handed the second controller.

"No I grounded myself from the Xbox for three months since I chewed out an old lady…" I said as I fake pouted. I heard Randy and John laugh.

"Has it worked so far?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I haven't played in two months." I replied with an excited grin.

"Okay you are officially ungrounded." John said before throwing the controller at me.

"So now you're the boss of me?" I asked him.

"Yes now I need your help on this level."

"Ass hole!" I said before turning on the controller and signing into my account.

"I knew that would work." John said with an accomplishing grin. I glared at him before staring at the screen.

"Randy you wanna play? I have another controller." I asked as I paused our game.

"Sure." He got up and grabbed a controller and signed in to my old account.

Once we all got signed in we played for hours. It was dark by the time we decide to call it quits. We beat the game and played a whole ass load of Xbox live.

"Okay guys are y'all crashing here?" I asked as I stood up and stretched.

"Sure do you have enough room?" John asked.

"Yes, the room upstairs and the one down here."

"Okay Randy you take the one upstairs and I'll take the one down here." John said. Randy nodded then they both went outside to get their bags. I waited for them to come in so I could show Randy upstairs.

"Follow me Randy and I'll show you upstairs." I said before going to the stairs. He followed. I went up the stairs and went to the guest room. "Here you go," I turned the light on. "The bathroom is right down the hall and I'm three doors down on the right if you need me." I told him. He nodded and I went to walk out.

"Hey Camryn," He said from behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Thanks for letting me stay here it beats staying at a hotel."

"No problem Randy. Any friend of John's is a friend of mine and I will do anything for my friends." I said with a smile. "Night Randy." I told him before walking to the door and closing it behind me. I went to my room got a nice relaxing shower, slipped into my PJs and hit the hay. I was tiered but for some reason I dreamed about Randy. I may like him, a lot…

* * *

**Should I continue or trash? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2... Please review and tell me what you think! **

**And thank you to: Kinley Orton and lilcmpunkfan for reviewing chapter 1. It really means a lot to me! On Wards!**

* * *

Camryn woke up the next morning, around ten thirty, to what sounds like laughing. She slipped her rob on and went down stairs. When she saw who was sitting on the couch with John and Randy she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Curtis?" Her voice cracked. What in the hell was he doing here? All three men turned to face me. Curtis and I's eyes locked. I haven't seen him in ten years and here he is in her living room talking to her cousin like nothing has ever happened between the two of them. He stood up and looked at her knowing it had to be her. It's been so long since they saw one another that she couldn't believe she recognized him.

He looked at her for a few more seconds before speaking, "Camryn?" He asked still trying to make sure it was her. She weakly nodded. "That last time I saw you, you had dark brown hair and it was short. Now look at you, still beautiful as ever though."

"What in the hell are you doing here? In my house?!" She barked as she looked at her ex-lover and ex-best friend.

"Whoa don't bite my head off I didn't know this was your place. Hell I didn't even know you knew John."

"Put two and two together ass whole and you might figure it out we have the same last name you moron!" She all but shouted. She was beyond pissed that he was here. Why? After all this time did he have to show up? It took her so long and many therapy sessions to get over him and the loss of their baby and here he is back in her life.

"Since when did you two know each other?" John asked as he stood up.

"Since about ten years ago. When until this jack ass left me because he got me pregnant!" Camryn said trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh I had no idea. If I would have known we would have went somewhere else." John told her.

"It's okay John you didn't know. I'll be upstairs." Camryn said before turning around and bolting up the stairs.

"CAMRYN!" I heard him shout but I wasn't turning around I couldn't do it. I ran into my room and slammed the door. I ran to my bed and crumbled onto it crying. I hate that he's here. "Camryn," I heard the door open.

"Go away Curtis I don't want to talk to you."

"Camryn look I'm sorry for leaving you right after you found out but I had my job to worry about-"

"Your job was more important than our child!?" She shouted as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry but I'm back and I know I've missed ten years of our child's life but I'm here now. I want to meet him and get to know our child." She started to cry harder he had no idea. How could she tell him? "Baby what's wrong?" He walked over and sat beside her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Don't touch me!" She stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Do NOT call me that! I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"

"Sorry so where's our child I'm dying to meet it."

"That's just it- it didn't make it. I was so stressed out and upset when you left me that I miscarried in the fourth month." She sobbed. Curtis just sat there in shock.

"How could that happen? Are you crazy! How did you kill our baby!? You bitch!" He shouted before getting up and bolting out the room. He ran past John and Randy and went to the door. "See you guys later!" He said before leaving.

~Camryn's POV~

I slid down the wall and sobbed. I couldn't breathe I was crying so hard. How could he blame this on me? If it was anybody's fault it was his! He left me.

As I sat on the floor sobbing I heard the door open.

"Camryn?" I heard Randy ask.

"Yeah," I asked as I whipped my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked coming.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to tell him.

"No you're not, come here." He sat beside me and pulled me to him. I cried into his shoulder as he held me close to him.

He held me for a good four hours as I cried. Eventually I fell asleep in his arms.

~Randy's POV~

I looked down and saw Camryn was asleep. I carefully picked her up in my arms and carried her to her bed. I laid her on it and put her under the covers before kissing her forehead gently.

"Aw look at that the big bad viper has a soft spot." I heard John say. I looked over at the door and there he stood.

"Go fuck yourself Cena!" I said glaring at him. He laughed and walked out, closing the door behind him. I looked at the clock and realized that I held her all day. It was eight o'clock. I stood up to go grab some food then go to bed but I felt Camryn grab my hand.

"Stay" I heard her say. I looked down and her eyes were blood shot and barely open due to the swelling from all the crying.

"Okay, I'll stay." I said before going to the other side and lying beside her fully clothed. Camryn moved close and curled up beside me with her head on my chest. In minutes she was asleep. I laid there and my stomach growled. I couldn't get up so I got my phone out of my pocket and text John. _**Food, now!**_ I sent it and waited for the hell to come.

"GET YOUR OWN DAMN FOOD!" I heard him shout. _**I can't Camryn is asleep and she needs to rest so I can't leave.**_ I heard the door open.

"Damn you!" He said before walking down the stairs.

About ten minutes later he came in with a plate with what looked like five sandwiches, and a glass of water.

"Damn man how hungry do you think I am?"

"Just in case Camryn wakes up, I made some of her favorite from when we were kids." He said as he sat them on the night stand.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." I said as I grabbed one off the top and took a bite from it.

"Damn right you do!" He said before leaving the room. I laughed lightly before continuing to eat my sandwich.

"He's crazy isn't he?" I heard from beside me. I looked over and Camryn was smiling widely as she looked over at me with her puffy red eyes.

"Yes, why are you awake?"

"I heard John come in. Is that ham and cheese?" She asked.

"Yeah want one?" I asked as I grabbed the plate. She grabbed two and started to eat. I smiled and sat the plate down. We finished the sandwiches and stayed up until one o'clock talking. Eventually we fell asleep in each other's arms. I could see something with her…

* * *

**So what did you think? Please let me know and Review for a sneak peek of chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Really short chapter, I know, but have no worries next chapter will be much better. Please read and review and thanks to Kinley Orton and lilcmpunkfan for the reviews. I really appreciate it!

* * *

~Camryn's POV~

Waking up the next morning in Randy's arms was different. I didn't know what to think. He was so nice last night I didn't know how to repay him. As I pondered my thoughts I heard the door open.

"Sleep well?" John asked with a smirk on his face.

"Screw you John." I said before noticing that one of my best friends was behind him. "Jessica!" I said with a smile, I haven't her since high school. Oh no, this is going to be a long day.

"How are you and why are you in bed with a very tattooed man?" She asked with a slight smile.

"This is Randy and he helped me through a tough time last night." I told her as I sat up to look at her.

"Oh what happen?" She asked as she walked over and sat beside me. John went down stairs and Randy continued to sleep.

"Do you remember my ex, Johnny Curtis?" I asked, she nodded, and I told her everything about last night.

"That's terrible; I can't believe he blamed you, if it was anyone's fault it was his. He's the one that caused you all the stress for leaving you."

"That's what I thought. If it wasn't for him our child would be ten by now." I said trying to hold back the tears that were stinging my eyes.

"Hey don't cry, it's not like was your fault. He's just being an ass hole and doesn't know how to treat a woman properly." Jessica said soothingly.

"Thanks for the help." I said with a slight smile. I felt the bed move and looked over to see Randy staring back at me.

"Damn who is that and why are his eyes so fucking gorgeous!" Jessica chimed in.

"HEY! Watch it those eyes are off limits sister!" I said with a slight smile.

"So I'm off limits now?" I heard Randy. I looked over and playfully glared at him.

"Damn girl you better say you have him or I'm gonna take him. That voice holy hell!"

"Will you hush?!" I said before looking back at Randy. "Yes, you are very off limits." I said with a grin. He smiled and pulled me closer to him. I bit my lip with a grin.

"Good." He said with a smile before kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck with a smile and deepened the kiss. I waved my hand at Jessica hoping she would get the message.

"Got it, see you two down stairs." I heard before the door was closed. Randy lay back on my bed pulling me with him. I smiled and pulled away looking down at those bright blue eyes.

"So are you sure you want this?" He asked.

"Yes. I know it's fast but maybe we can take it slow." I told him.

"Yes, as slow as you want to and maybe we can start tonight by me taking you to dinner." He said with a smile.

"That would be great. I would love that." I smiled before kissing him gently and getting up. "I'm going to go down stairs and talk to John. You coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to grab a quick shower." He told me.

"Oh I get it, you can use my shower. Oh and the cold water is on the right." I said with a wink before closing the door and going down the stairs with a bright smile.

"What are you all smiles about?" John asked as I walked into the living room.

"Oh nothing, just me and Randy are kind of gonna go on a date tonight…" I told him with a proud smile.

"Oh, I may need to have a talk with Mr. Orton…"

"John don't do this… Randy is a good guy. You're not my dad."

"Fine but if he screws up I'm gonna go all psycho Cena on his ass." I lightly giggled. He's like my big brother.

~Randy's POV~

Damn that woman! She is so gorgeous, sweet, funny, kind and a great kisser. I can actually see me and her in a relationship for a very long time, maybe even married with a family. Ever since my divorce I haven't really wanted a relationship but since I meet Camryn, it's like I want all of the things. Alanna is my life but maybe one day she will become a big sister.

"Randy you okay?" I heard Camryn.

"Yeah, I'm okay just thinking." I said before shutting off the water. "Can you hand me a towel I wasn't sure where they were.

"Sure," seconds later there was a towel being held by that hand.

"Thanks." I said before grabbing the towel, our hands brushed and I felt something I've never felt before but I don't know what it was. After I got my towel I wrapped it around my waist I opened the curtain to find Camryn standing there staring at me.

"Camryn?" I asked softly.

She shook her head and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just fine." She said. I saw her bite her lip then walk out. She was checking me out. Damn I want her. I want to take it slow with her but I don't know how long I can wait. She's perfect. I could see her becoming Mrs. Randy Orton one day and this one will last until the day I'm dead. She possibly my future wife, but first I have to see how the first day goes.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please, please, please review for a sneak peak at chapter four! I will love you guys forever if you review! :)


End file.
